


Familia Soñada

by LunaDeAcero7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adoption, Birthday, Christmas Party, Dreams vs. Reality, Español | Spanish, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Fluff, Father Figures, Fluff and Humor, M/M, based on a movie
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeAcero7/pseuds/LunaDeAcero7
Summary: Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bueno, bueno, ¿qué es esto? Es un two shot (lo separé porque era demasiado largo para un solo capítulo). Hace un tiempo una personita en Wattpad (no sé quien es porque me tumbaron la cuenta y perdí el usuario, así que si lees esto te estoy cumpliendo), me pidió que por favor escribiera una historia emulando la película "Padre de familia", el protagonista es Nicolas Cage, es una película algo viejita, del año 2000 imagínense. Yo no la volví a ver, y la recuerdo más o menos, pero mejor así puedo darle mi toque. Para los que la vieron espero hacerle un buen homenaje, para los que no la vieron los invito a buscarla, uno se entretiene bastante. Es cursi, simple, deja un bonito mensaje, típica película de navidad, será que Nicolas Cage me encanta y creo que su actuación es muy buena ahí, ustedes ya dirán.El otro miércoles subo la segunda parte. Espero se diviertan y si la vieron NO den spoilers. Otra cosa, en breve vendrá otro fic basado en otra película, pedí una comisión para la portada y aún no lo terminé de escribir, pero tengo más de la mitad, también un one shot, esa va a ser para mi queridísima Nejiko Ka, ya sabes corazón de cuál estoy hablando.Como siempre, háganme saber qué opinan de esta historia con votitos, kudos, reviews, etc. Otra cosa, también estoy en Booknet: Luna de Acero, por si quieren buscarme en esa plataforma, estoy subiendo poquito a poco capítulos y todo eso. Ahora sí al fic.PD: Esta noche subo el capítulo siguiente de "Un Paraíso Lejano" y mañana "Sucio y Sumiso", bye.-Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime, la historia está basada en la película del año 2000 "Hombre de familia", con Nicolas Cage.Advertencias: lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, situaciones explícitas, personalidades fuera de las canon.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Keith Shadis/Carla Yeager, Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Familia Soñada

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bueno, bueno, ¿qué es esto? Es un two shot (lo separé porque era demasiado largo para un solo capítulo). Hace un tiempo una personita en Wattpad (no sé quien es porque me tumbaron la cuenta y perdí el usuario, así que si lees esto te estoy cumpliendo), me pidió que por favor escribiera una historia emulando la película "Padre de familia", el protagonista es Nicolas Cage, es una película algo viejita, del año 2000 imagínense. Yo no la volví a ver, y la recuerdo más o menos, pero mejor así puedo darle mi toque. Para los que la vieron espero hacerle un buen homenaje, para los que no la vieron los invito a buscarla, uno se entretiene bastante. Es cursi, simple, deja un bonito mensaje, típica película de navidad, será que Nicolas Cage me encanta y creo que su actuación es muy buena ahí, ustedes ya dirán.
> 
> El otro miércoles subo la segunda parte. Espero se diviertan y si la vieron NO den spoilers. Otra cosa, en breve vendrá otro fic basado en otra película, pedí una comisión para la portada y aún no lo terminé de escribir, pero tengo más de la mitad, también un one shot, esa va a ser para mi queridísima Nejiko Ka, ya sabes corazón de cuál estoy hablando.
> 
> Como siempre, háganme saber qué opinan de esta historia con votitos, kudos, reviews, etc. Otra cosa, también estoy en Booknet: Luna de Acero, por si quieren buscarme en esa plataforma, estoy subiendo poquito a poco capítulos y todo eso. Ahora sí al fic.
> 
> PD: Esta noche subo el capítulo siguiente de "Un Paraíso Lejano" y mañana "Sucio y Sumiso", bye.-
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime, la historia está basada en la película del año 2000 "Hombre de familia", con Nicolas Cage.
> 
> Advertencias: lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, situaciones explícitas, personalidades fuera de las canon.

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**"No hay casualidad sino DESTINO. No se encuentra sino lo que se BUSCA,** _

_**y se busca lo que está ESCONDIDO".** _

_**Ernesto Sábato** _

_**.** _

.

Tomó un sorbo de su agua mineralizada y siguió tipeando en su notebook, de fondo a un volumen de veintidós se deslizaba suavemente una sonata de Mozart. El aire acondicionado mantenía todo en un equilibrio de veintún grados celsius.

Ivanka, su espectacular secretaria checa, políglota y de buen culo le escribió por Skype.

_"Señor Ackerman, los envíos se hicieron satisfactoriamente, acabo de mandarle el archivo actualizado con los compradores nuevos, los depósitos y las cuentas a las que se derivaron los activos líquidos, ¿necesita algo más?"_

**_"No, puedes retirarte. Recuerda mañana a las ocho y media retirar los medicamentos de Sidney de la veterinaria"_ **

_"Se hará, hasta mañana, que tenga buen descanso"_

**_"Idem"_ **

Escuchó los tacones Prada repiqueteando diligentemente y luego el sonido de la puerta, miró de reojo el monitor que mostraba las cámaras de seguridad y verificó que Ivanka no olvidara poner el código en el sistema de seguridad. Ella nunca lo olvidaba, pero mejor era asegurarse.

Siguió trabajando como siempre lo hacía, hasta que una alarma en su iPhone le dio aviso para tomar sus proteínas. Diligentemente guardó el archivo, aunque tenía dos sistemas de respaldo por cortes de luz, por si le robaban la portátil o por cualquier falla imprevista. No había que confiarse, así de simple. Se levantó de su silla reclinable, fue hasta el frigobar y sacó uno de los sobres bebibles con el alimento líquido, lo abrió del precinto y lo acabó en tres largos tragos. Luego regresó, tomó un poco más de agua y continuó con el trabajo. Terminó cerca de la medianoche, pero no podía irse hasta no estar satisfecho, era más fuerte que él.

Subió el exclusivo ascensor hasta el subsuelo donde se dirigió a su Lamborghini blanco, sacó el seguro y con el control a distancia apretó el botón para que se abriera la puerta del conductor. Puso su maletin, se colocó el cinturón, activó el motor con su huella digital y salió con rumbo a su residencia. Vivía a unas diez cuadras de la oficina, en un exclusivo piso con una lujosa vista al centro de la ciudad en el piso treinta.

Al llegar verificó que todo estuviera limpio y en su lugar, aunque Joaquín, el mayordomo, siempre hacía las cosas con diligencia, de otro modo no estaría trabajando para él. Se quitó los zapatos al ingresar, se lavó las manos con alcohol líquido y se dirigió a su habitación donde procedió a desnudarse dejando la ropa de calle en el compartimento para ropa usada. Luego fue a su lujoso baño y dejó que el potente chorro de la ducha turca lo relajara. Se bañó concienzudamente y una vez satisfecho salió. Se secó y se colocó un pijama de algodón blanco.

En la cocina ya tenía el plato esperando dentro del microondas. Una sutil ensalada César y un filete magro de pollo. No tenía hambre pero lo engulló porque era lo que exigía la estricta dieta que llevaba. Mientras comía tomó su iPad y verificó brevemente sus redes sociales. Solo tenía cuatro seguidores en Instagram y unos cinco en Facebook -no le gustaba llamarlos amigos porque no lo eran, solo conocidos o allegados-. Nada nuevo, excepto que el CEO de la competencia, Erwin Smith, había enviado un mensaje privado invitándolo a una cena en su residencia en los Hamptons. No le gustaban los eventos sociales, eran situaciones inesperadas que escapaban a su manía de tener todo bajo control. Además con seguridad iría el presumido de Kirschtein con ese novio que se había conseguido que lo enervaba.

Jean era un tipo adinerado por herencia, aunque dirigía una exitosa concesionaria de Mercedes Benz era un hombre simple, sin ideas, podría explotar el poco potencial en ese negocio, pero se conformaba con mantenerlo a flote y ya. Cero ambiciones, además pésimo gusto para las parejas. Él no era gay y le daba cierto repeluz cada vez que se aparecía con ese tipo de ojos verdes, nunca recordaba el nombre, un niñato pedante y vulgar que no tenía clase en absoluto. Parecía además que disfrutaba en incomodarlo con comentarios fuera de lugar, mientras se deshacían en muestras de afecto innecesarias. Besos, manoseos indebidos y esos apelativos que daban arcadas: bebé, amorcito y similares. Aunque lo que más lo jodía es que el tipo se las daba de estar tan enamorado, cuando se lo había cruzado en un par de antros a los besos furiosos con otros fulanos. No entendía ese comportamiento, ¿para qué tener una pareja estable si iba a serle infiel? En fin, no era su jodido problema.

Una vez que terminó de cenar dejó la vajilla en el lavavajilla y se dirigió a la otra ala de su piso, abrió la puerta y Sidney su gato esfige vino de inmediato a saludarlo. Amaba a ese felino, educado y tranquilo, sin esos molestos pelos que se pegaban por doquier, era un señorito inglés. tenía todo un salón con varias instalaciones con juegos, juguetes, aparatos para ejercitarse, un modular lleno de alimento especial, bebidas con nutrientes y otros implementos para la nutrición de su perfecta mascota. Lo levantó entre sus brazos y el felino se dejó mimar. Se acercó hasta los ventanales y se quedó mirando hacia afuera, desconectado por unos momentos de todas sus responsabilidades. Besó a su gato, jugó unos momentos con él y finalmente lo dejó en su mullida cesta con forma de arándano. Cada semana iban rotando con las de sandía, fresa y una con forma de corazón. Sidney se veía como un rey en cada una de ellas. De hecho las pocas fotografías que tomaba con su celular lo tenían como protagonista.

Regresó a la otra ala. ya era tarde. Se lavó las manos con alcohol de nuevo, se colocó sus cremas de noche y se llevó una botella con agua mineralizada de medio litro que dejó en su mesa de luz. Apagó las luces y se durmió profundo en el más hondo y acogedor silencio. La mayoría de las personas no valoraban la falta de sonidos, para él era normal. Las estridencias no eran de su agrado.

Se despertó cinco minutos antes de que sonara su alarma. Dejó la ropa de cama en el cesto de ropa usada y se colocó un short ciclista y una remera térmica deportiva, todo en tonos negros con rayas blancas a los costados. Se lavó los dientes y se higienizó para luego colocarse los auriculares inalámbricos, luego se internó en el salón de ejercicios. Fue a la máquina para correr y allí estuvo por una media hora. Bebió agua y luego procedió a completar su rutina de pesas. Tenía un par de espejos donde se fijaba que estuviera haciendo todo correctamente, en los ángulos apropiados. Transpiró bastante. Conforme con los resultados y la cantidad de peso que ahora podía manejar en cada estación, bebió otro sobre de proteínas y se fue a bañar.

Para cuando salió de la ducha Joaquín ya había llegado y había echo la cama, sobre la misma le dejó un traje Oscar de la renta. Ya vestido saludó brevemente a su empleado y se tomó una taza de café descafeinado con un par de tostadas de pan integral. Comió un huevo hervido y se lavó los dientes de nuevo. Entonces partió a la oficina. Al llegar Ivanka ya estaba esperándolo con la agenda del día, que no difería mucho de la del día anterior, y todo volvió a comenzar. Era una rutina que nunca acababa, pero estaba conforme, gracias a su inteligencia había logrado formar un pequeño imperio que le permitía mantener su excelsa vida de lujos y tranquilidad económica. Todo era perfecto y solitario, pero le gustaba esa combinación.

Cuando menos acordó la fiesta de Erwin la tuvo encima. Joaquín se acercó esa noche para intercambiar unas palabras con él.

—Señor, disculpe la interrupción, pero me preguntaba si sería posible que hoy me retirara dos horas antes.

Levi lo observó con molestia y terminó la taza de té negro que tenía entre las manos.

—Verá, esta noche es Navidad y...

Ah, la fastidiosa Navidad, ¿por eso es que Erwin había invitado a todos? Ni siquiera había leído bien la tarjeta electrónica de su correo, con razón todos esos chillones colores reojos, verdes y blancos.

—... el transporte estará un poco congestionado y no quisiera llegar tarde a mi casa.

—Sí, sí, vete ahora si quieres. No te olvides de dejar mi traje listo para esta noche, fíjate que la habitación de Sidney esté bien y puedes retirarte.

—Muchas gracias, señor, se lo agradezco.

—Por cierto, debería darte un bono ¿no? Te haré la transferencia en unos minutos.

—No se moleste, yo la verdad no-

—La haré en unos minutos y estoy trabajando, así que...

—Entiendo, iré a hacer los últimos chequeos, por cierto, mi esposa hizo un pan dulce casero, le dejé un poco sobre el microondas de la cocina.

—No como carbohidratos fuera de la dieta —Recordó parcamente.

—Sí, lo sé, pero es Navidad y su cumpleaños, así que...

—Solo déjalo ahí y deja de interrumpirme.

—Bien, lo siento.

Subió el volumen de la música y se internó en su trabajo. En la época de Navidad la gente compraba más y debía aprovechar esas ganas irrazonables de gastar.

Una vez que terminó con sus tareas fue a vestirse, eran las veintidós para entonces y se supone que debería llegar antes de la medianoche. ¡Qué fastidio! Pero esas reuniones eran estimulantes para conseguir nuevos contactos y quien sabe, tal vez algún ligue rápido para descomprimir el estrés. Eligió un champagne de su bodega de los más caros y por algún motivo decidió que llevar el pan dulce de su empleado estaría bien. Se veía sabroso y era probable que se lo comiera entero, mejor llevarlo a la reunión y que otros los aprovecharan.

Puso todo en el asiento del acompañante y salió rumbo a la fiesta, no veía las horas que se terminara y eso que ni siquiera había llegado.

La casa de Erwin (una de sus cuatro propiedades) era lujosa por donde se la mirara, tres pisos de fastuosidad, un salón de pisos de mármol griego y llamativos adornos dorados, arañas llenas de caireles de cuarzo transparente de la más alta fineza, sirvientes yendo y viniendo para servir a los más de doscientos invitados. Seguramente gastó más que cuando le festejó los quince años a su hija menor en Octubre pasado.

Solo bajó el champagne, por algún motivo dejó el pan dulce en el auto y se dirigió a buscar al anfitrión luego de dejar la llave de su auto con el cuidador en el estacionamiento. Erwin estaba espléndido, sonriendo y brillando cual astro rey, junto a un nutrido grupo de inversionistas del sur. Lo recibió con un afectuoso abrazos y Levi fingió que estaba bien con ese innecesario saludo. Tomó una copa de whisky y se sentó en uno de los sillones mientras se incorporaba a la aburrida charla.

Vio llegar a los pocos minutos a Jean junto con el tipo alto de ojos verdes y ambos con semblante muy serio, tan diferente al derroche de romanticismo a los que los tenían acostumbrados. Tal vez hubieran discutido. Internamente a Levi le daba cierto placer cuando las supuestas parejas felices fracasaban en sus intentos, que fueran a venderle sus historias de amor pleno a los guionistas de telenovelas, eso no iba con él. Luego sus ojos se posaron en Francia, una mujer madura que había dejado la profesión de modelaje hacía un tiempo y que ahora dirigía una empresa de diseño de vestidos de novia. Un par de veces había coqueteado con él sin conseguir nada, pero hoy estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad, aunque el tipo regordete que la abrazó y le dio un tierno beso en la boca hizo que sus planes se cayeran del todo. En fin, ya encontraría otra presa.

Erwin se encargó de anunciarles a todos que era su cumpleaños, cosa que lo puso en extremo incómodo pero no le quedó otra que recibir y agradecer los saludos de extraños a los que de seguro no les importaba y viceversa. Odiaba tener que resistir con buena cara esas frías y superficiales muestras de afecto. terminó su cuarto whisky de la noche y se sentaron a cenar. Estaba invitado a la mesa principal que oficiaba Erwin, mientras que Jean y Eren, se había acordado el odioso nombre, se sentaban en una cercana. Era obvio que algo malo pasaba entre ellos y lo confirmó cuando a mitad de la cena Jean se levantó para no regresar.

Comió unos bocados del lomo con salsa tailandesa de hongos, que no le gustó demasiado y apenas dos cucharadas de un masacote de crema que se suponía era tiramisú, un asco. Pero solo necesitaba esperar el brindis, aguantar unos minutos más y ya podría irse. Cuando al fin pudieron levantarse fueron hasta otro salón donde un famoso DJ estaba poniéndole ambiente festivo a la reunión. Aceptó un par de bailes con ciertas lindas mujeres pero a decir verdad solo quería volver a su casa, además si ligaba a alguien debería llevarlo a su departamento, porque con seguridad los hoteles de amor estarían a tope y no, no tenía ganas.

Decidió ir al toilet antes de retirarse, pero al salir optó por tomar un poco de aire en uno de los balcones del lugar, porque tenía que manejar y aún se sentía un poco embotado por lo ingerido. Allí se encontró con el novio de Jean que bebía un jarro enorme de cerveza mientras se secaba algunas lágrimas. Quiso volver obre sus pasos pero Eren notó el ruido y se giró, sus miradas se encontraron, no tuvo más opción que seguir caminando hasta la baranda o hubiera quedado muy mal volverse, su noche iba de mal en peor.

—Hola.

—Hola, Levi —Devolvió el muchacho mientras bebía un trago largo.

—¿Y tu novio? —Directo y al grano, después de todo no se le ocurría otro tema para hablar con ese tipo.

—Ya no es mi novio, y no sé, tal vez se fue a otra fiesta.

—Oh, lo siento... supongo.

—¿De verdad lo sientes? Vamos, no finjas cosas que no son, Levi. No tengo ganas de pelear, pero estoy tan cansado de escuchar mentiras que agradecería un poco de honestidad.

—No es mi asunto, pero sí, es cierto que esto estaba cantado, tarde o temprano te iba a dejar.

—No asumas que fue él quien me dejó porque fue al revés.

—Ya veo, aunque no pareces feliz con tu decisión.

—No lo estoy, las rupturas nunca son fáciles.

—Si quieres una opinión sincera, como dices, te sacaste un problema de encima, después de todo Jean es ojo alegre.

Eren lo miró sorprendido y se acercó frunciendo un poco las cejas. Mierda. ¿Quién le había pedido su puta opinión en primer lugar?

—¿Cómo dices?

—Me escuchaste bien.

—¿Ojo alegre? ¿A qué te refieres?

—¡Vamos, Eren! El tipo es un picaflor, le gusta comer aquí y allá, ¿me vas a decir que no lo sabías? —La mirada atónita del más alto fue una contundente respuesta—. Pensé que por eso... Oh, no era por eso.

—Nos peleamos por otras razones, yo no sabía que Jean... —Sus ojos se humedecieron, sin embargo carraspeó e intentó no ceder a la tristeza—. Gracias por decírmelo, supongo —dijo dándole un trago largo a su bebida.

—No era mi intención que te sintieras peor, en serio pensé que lo sabías.

—¿Todos sabían eso?

—No lo sé, yo lo vi un par de veces tonteando por ahí. Ya, no preguntes más que la honestidad me va a llevar a la mierda.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio y Levi decidió que mejor se iba, la cagada ya estaba hecha.

—Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños.

—Ah, gracias.

—¿No deberías estar pasándolo con tu familia o con tu pareja? Digo, en vez de venir a "aburridas fiestas", ¿o era una mentira eso de que no te gustan?

—No tengo familia, ni pareja y sí, mes fastidian pero hay que cumplir.

—Ouch. Supongo que viniste para no sentirte tan solo.

—Supones mal, no me molesta la soledad.

—Bien por ti, en cambio yo... debería haberme ido a casa de mis padres, desde hace una hora estoy tratando de conseguir algún servicio de taxis pero están todos a tope, puta vida.

—¿No tienes vehículo propio?

—Sí, pero Jean me trajo y se fue sin mirar atrás.

—¿Dónde vives?

—En la Sudeste.

—Yo ya me voy a mi casa, me queda a trasmano pero te ves patético y triste, así que si quieres te acerco.

—Gracias por recordarme la imagen que doy.

—Lo tomas o lo dejas, guapito, no soy muy paciente.

—Lo tomo —Aceptó soltando un suspiro y siguiéndolo.

Cuando subió tomó el pan dulce entre sus manos ya que había quedado encima del asiento.

—Ah, eso fue un regalo de uno de mis empleados, pero no voy a comerlo, puedes tenerlo tu si quieres.

—Pero fue un regalo para ti.

—No lo comeré.

—Que descortés, tu empleado debe haberse esmerado, huele muy bien y se nota que es de buena calidad.

—La esposa de mi empleado en todo caso.

Eren lo abrió mientras Levi ponía el auto en marcha y tomó un pequeño trozo entre sus dedos para acercárselo a la boca.

—Al menos pruébalo, no seas un completo bastardo.

—Pues este completo bastardo te está salvando de que no te quedes atascado en esta fiesta de mierda.

El hombre aceptó y tuvo que admitir que sabía exquisito. Incluso le recordaba a cierto pan dulce casero que hacía su madre, ¡qué nostalgia!

—Mmm, está excelente —exclamó Eren, luego de comer un poco.

—La verdad sí.

—¿Aún así me lo vas a dejar?

—Sí, o me lo comeré de una sentada, mejor te lo llevas. Soy de engordar fácil si no me cuido.

Justo en ese momento se largó a llover de manera torrencial.

—Mira nada más, tienes suerte de que te haya dado un aventón. Me debes una grande, Eren.

Lo sintió reírse al lado suyo y lo miró de reojo como preguntándole cuál era la gracia.

—Dejaste la frase lista para un chiste fácil.

—No entiendo de lo que hablas.

—Que te debo una grande, tengo una grande si quieres.

—Oh, ya veo, ja... qué vulgar —Indicó con cinismo, mientras prendía el reproductor donde Frank Sinatra cantaba a todo pulmón.

Conversaron sobre algunos temas financieros y Levi se dio cuenta que el muchacho no era un idiota como creía, y que además tenía más dinero que el mismo Jean, de manera que no era un aprovechado ni mucho menos. Era bonito, bonito como apreciar una obra de arte, porque cualquiera podía apreciar una. Finalmente llegaron al pomposo suburbio donde vivía Eren y aún diluviaba, estacionó lo más cerca posible de la entrada para que no se mojara tanto.

—Bueno, gracias, Levi. Esto es bastante cómico de una retorcida manera, nunca hubiera esperado un gesto así de nada menos que tú ¿la magia de la navidad, supongo?, pero me alegro que haya sucedido o estaría en aprietos y más por la lluvia.

—De nada. Y... Eren, en serio, lo mejor que podías hacer era terminar con Jean, estarás bien.

—Sí, lo sé, adiós. Gracias por el pan dulce y feliz cumpleaños otra vez.

Regresó a su hogar pensando en lo que había sucedido esa noche, que muchas veces la gente no era lo que parecía. Apenas llegó a su departamento se puso el pijama y se miró en el espejo de su baño mientras se lavaba los dientes. En los edificios colindantes aún se veía gente festejando y bailando en los balcones. Cerró sus persianas americanas y se acostó. Cerró los ojos pensando cómo sería tener una familia ruidosa y molesta, que ensuciaran todo a su paso, que lo llenara de problemas y que lo abrazaran fuerte y le dijeran lo mucho que lo amaban. Tsk, ¡qué horror!

* * *

—¡LEVIIIII!

Se arrebujó en las colchas sintiendo el cuerpo levemente adolorido, no quería pensar en la resaca que tendría al despertar, ¿por qué había bebido tanto?

—¡Leviiii! Te estoy llamando desde hace como media hora, por favor, levántate de una vez, tenemos que ir a hacer las compras hoy o después no conseguiremos las cosas, andaaaaa.

—¿Pero qué te sucede Joaquín? ¿De qué compras hablas? —dijo saliendo de debajo de las colchas para encontrar se con la cara molesta de Eren, ¿ese era Eren?

—¿Quién carajos es Joaquín? ¿Estás soñando cochinadas de nuevo? Y no me salgas con que es una de tus bromas porque te voy a nalguear.

—¿Dónde estoy?

Miró a su alrededor desorientado. Era una habitación bastante promedio, con una silla llena de ropa mal doblada a un costado, el piso regado de cosas ¿juguetes?, y un Eren bastante mayor de lo que él recordaba con una bata celeste y el pelo larguísimo recogido en una coleta que lo miraba indignado.

—¿Donde más?, en casa, ¿ves porqué te digo que no debes comer pesado de noche? Por cierto —habló trepando a la cama y mirándolo con lascivia mientras se relamía los labios—. Los niños aún no despertaron, tenemos unos quince o viente minutos, ¿quieres ponerte travieso, gordi?

—¡Wow, wow, wow! Momento, momento, esto, aquí hay un error —Trató de hablar mientras se ponía pálido—. ¿Qué diantres está pasando aquí? ¿Qué es este lugar? Yo anoche tomé unas copas demás y me fui a acostar en mi exclusivo departamento sobre la Séptima Avenida y ahora, ¿es-esto es una broma? ¿Estoy en un programa de esos donde te filman? ¿Dónde están las cámaras?

Eren echó a reír a carcajadas que atajaba con su mano, se rió hasta las lágrimas y Levi lo miraba desconcertado.

—Ay, amo tu humor por las mañanas, eres tan creativo, mi gordis. Pero ya, deja los chistes para más tarde, aprovechemos el momento —dicho lo cual se le tiró encima, literalmente, para comerle la boca de una manera muy apasionada—. Me manoseaste toda la noche, ahora hazte responsable.

—Es-espera, yo no sé de qué hablas, en serio, ¡tengo miedo!

Eren volvió a carcajearse, mientras tiraba de su ropa para desnudarlo y Levi no entendía nada. Sintió la caliente y experta boca engullendo su miembro y... bueno, podía razonar después. ¡NO! ¡Nada de razonar después!

—¿Qué haces? ¡Jean es mi amigo, detente!

Eren se rió mientras se la chupaba y esas repercusiones sobre su miembro hicieron que cerrara los ojos, ¡mierda! El muchacho era bueno en eso, pero es que, es que...

—¡Papá!

Un niño como de cinco años se les metió en la habitación y se subió a la cama. Más rápido que un rayo Eren tapó a Levi y limpiándose la boca con la bata y se acercó al niño para darle un beso en la frente.

—¿Qué sucede, osito?

—Tengo hambre, ¿me das un poquito de pastel?

—Mmm, ¿no prefieres mejor un bols de cereal y leche?

—No.

—Ya veremos, aunque sea toma un poco de chocolatada. Lo siento, gor, dejemos "la conversación" para esta noche —dijo Eren mientras guiñaba un precioso ojo, tomaba al niño entre brazos y salía de la habitación.

Levi estaba en shock. Oh, claro, esto era una pesadilla, ¡eso era! Una puta pesadilla, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? De niño solía tener pesadillas tan vívidas, terrores nocturnos había dicho un médico, que hasta a su madre le costaba despertarlo.

—Bien, Levi, despierta, vamos, concéntrate y ¡despierta!

Giró en la cama, se puso de pie y saltó, se pellizcó, se dió dos fuertes cachetadas, pero nada sucedió, se sentía demasiado real. Tenía ganas de orinar así que se dirigió al baño. Un pequeño baño, al menos comparado con el lujoso que tenía, pero bueno, esto iba a terminar pronto, estaba seguro, pero cuando se giró para mear...

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Un feroz grito retumbó en toda la casa.

—Liren, cuida a tu hermano, iré a ver qué le sucede a tu padre —dijo Eren mientras se ponía de pie y volvía a la habitación, encontró a Levi temblando y con los ojos húmedos—. ¿Qué sucede, gordis? ¿Te cortaste de nuevo al afeitarte?

—¡Nooo! ¡Joder! Mira esto, ¡aaaaah! —decía mientras tomaba su barriga ente sus manos y apretaba el rollo que sobresalía—. ¡Estoy gordo! ¡Mira esto! ¡Parezco un puto cerdo, joder!

—Oh, ya gordis, me encanta tu cuerpo, tu barriga se ve sexy.

—¿Cómo carajos esta mierda se puede ver sexy? ¿Qué le pasó a mi delicioso y ardiente cuerpo? ¡Tantas dietas y ejercicio para nada!

—Ya, ya, es que te gustan mucho el pan, amor. Anda, son un par de kilos nada más, a mi no me molesta, te amo como eres, siempre te lo digo, además así te mira menos gente —Soltó divertido y sonriendo, pero Levi estaba desesperado.

—¡Pero yo tenía un cuerpo atlético y genial!

—Lo sigues teniendo, nomás está cubierto por un poquito de grasa.

—¡Nooooo!

—Anda, no es momento de hacer berrinches, gordis, te haré tu desayuno favorito, ¿qué dices? Además, tu cuerpo a mi me sigue encendiendo, amor —dijo abrazándolo y Levi lo miró asustado—. ¿No te lo demuestro siempre? —Y le dejó un camino de besos en el cuello para luego mirarlo con cariño.

—Si me pintara de verde sería Shreck, mierda.

—No exageres, al menos no estás calvo.

Levi se miró en el espejo del botiquín del baño y abrió los ojos a su máxima posibilidad.

—¡PUTA MADRE!

—Levi, lenguaje por favor, que los niños te van a oír.

—¡T-tengo canas! ¡Canas! ¡Y arrugas! ¡ESTOY PUTAMENTE VIEJO!

—¿Qué te sucede hoy? Estás más dramático que de costumbre. No tienes tantas canas, solo unas pocas y te hacen ver experimentado, a mi me fascinan. Y no estás arrugado, no exageres, yo también tengo las mías, es lo normal, estamos haciéndonos grandes. Mírame Levi —dijo tomándolo de los mofletes—. Te amo como el primer día que decidimos salir, amo todo de ti, hasta la verruga peluda de tu culo.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Solo bromeo, bobo —Lo besó con ganas apretándolo contra su cuerpo—. Eres hermoso, genial, y me seduces siempre, nada va a cambiar eso, así que termina de una vez y ven a desayunar que Mika ya debe estar por bajar. Y hablando de bajar, ayer le bajó la regla así que no seas un tirano con ella, ándate con cuidado que está sensible.

Y se fue. Levi se estuvo picando la barriga un par de veces más, no era una cosa monstruosa, pero había hecho desaparecer sus bellos abdominales, ¡qué tristeza! ¿Cuándo mierda se iba a terminar esta pesadilla? Se lavó los dientes, orinó y se fue a buscar ropa medianamente decente entre tanta calamidad que había en el ropero. Colores horribles, de persona vieja, aburrida, común. Se puso lo que le pareció menos feo, se echó la colonia barata que encontró en el botiquín y tratando de no largarse a gritar como desquiciado fue hasta la cocina, que le costó encontrarla, aunque la casa no era tan grande.

—Amor, demoraste mucho, anda, come tu desayuno debemos apresurarnos, quiero ser de los primeros en el mall.

Levi se sentó frente a un grasoso plato de tocino y huevos revueltos. Los miró casi con asco.

—¿No hay nada light en esta casa?

Eren, Liren y el pequeño Ethan se largaron a reír con todas las ganas.

—De verdad, pa, estás perdiendo mucho dinero, si fueras comediante apuesto a que llenarías estadios —dijo el jovencito que no tendría más de doce o trece años.

Justo en ese momento entró una niña, tendría diez u once, cara de tragedia griega, toda vestida de negro, con una cruz invertida colgando de su cuello y lo miró de manera taciturna, antes de sentarse y cruzarse de brazos.

—Mika, cariño, ¿estás dolorida?

—¿Tienes que preguntarlo frente a todos?

—Está menstruando —dijo el pequeño Ethan a Levi en susurros.

—Sí escuché, Ethan, métete en tus asuntos ¿quieres? —Replicó la niña con molestia.

—Ya, Mika, cálmate, no lo hace con mala intención y no es algo de lo que debas avergonzarte, es un proceso natural.

Levi miraba a su alrededor, esa cocina pequeña, una cantidad inconcebible de dibujos agarrados con imanes sobre el refrigerador, una pizarra de corcho con unos horarios o algo como eso y fotos de la familia. Se puso de pie y comenzó a observarlas azorado, ¿ése era él casándose con Eren? ¿Really?

—¿Qué día es hoy?

—Domingo, ¿perdiste la memoria, Doris? —dijo Mikasa con apatía.

—Bueno, algo así. ¿En qué año estamos?

Esta vez hasta Mikasa esbozó una sonrisa.

—No hay caso, su padre jamás dejará de hacer chistes tontos —Habló Eren mientras ponía una bandeja con wafles calientes al centro de la mesa—. Ven, gordis, se te enfría el café.

—Escuchen todos —Comenzó Levi con la mayor seriedad posible—. Sé que parecerá una cosa de locos, pero les juro que es la verdad. Anoche yo, anoche yo me fui a dormir, vivo en un lujoso departamento en el centro de la ciudad, en la Séptima avenida, en el treintavo piso, tengo un gato esfige que se llama Sidney y que debe estar aterrado porque no estoy con él, fue mi cumpleaños, tomé unas copas de más en una lujosa fiesta y no sé qué sucedió, pero hoy me desperté aquí, con ustedes. Se nota que son buena gente, pero yo no pertenezco aquí, ¿entienden? Soy millonario, atlético y no tengo familia, pero ustedes me caen bien, en serio. Ahora necesito que me ayuden a volver a mi casa.

Eren rodó los ojos y siguió tomando su té con tranquilidad, mientras los niños reían a más no poder.

—Es el mejor chiste que te escuché, pa —Aplaudió Liren divertido.

—Papá está loco —dijo Ethan mientras mordía un wafle y Eren lo regañaba por no usar cubiertos.

Levi se sentó y los observó preocupado, era evidente que no le creían, ¿por qué no despertaba de una puta vez?

Luego volvió a la habitación y se encontró con un Iphone viejo con la pantalla estrellada, lo desbloqueó y vio que estaba en el año 2032, ¿qué? Se metió a la galería de imágenes, puras fotos de sus supuestos hijos, de casas -cosa que le resultó curiosa—, y una carpeta que decía "Download Privado", cuando la abrió se quedó estupefacto. Un par de videos y fotos subidas de tono de Eren y él. Puta mierda. Esto era brujería, sí, de seguro alguna ex sabía vudú y le había tirado una maldición, carajo, ¿a quién le podía pedir ayuda?

—Leviii, ¡ven a terminar tu desayuno que tenemos que irnos! Comas o no salimos a las nueve.

Su estómago gruñó desvergonzadamente y regresó a la cocina, se sentó y probó por primera vez en años ese combo de calorías, grasa y colesterol, pero bueno, era un sueño así que podía permitírselo. La boca se le hizo agua, estaba delicioso. Levantó la cabeza, Eren lo miraba con cariño.

—¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que tú y yo íbamos a terminar con una familia tan hermosa?

—Yo quiero escuchar de nuevo la historia de cuando papá te persiguió atravesando medio país.

—¡Iugh! —Soltó Mikasa mientras revoleaba los ojos.

—Esta vez que la cuente tu padre —Dijo Eren mientras partía un pedazo de un wafle con miel que se había servido.

Todos miraron a Levi que seguía con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Yo nunca perseguiría a nadie.

—La abuela dice que fuiste muy insistente —dijo Liren levantando sus cejas.

Levi se llenó la boca y nadie hizo más preguntas porque Eren comenzó a ennumerar las tareas de los niños para ese día que renegaban con flojera.

—Es domingo —Lloriqueó Ethan.

—Y navidad —Se sumó Mikasa.

—Sí, pero hoy vienen sus abuelos, con papi tenemos que ir a comprar un montón de cosas y luego habrá que cocinar un montón más también, así que haga lo que les pedí y no den problemas. Mika, por favor te lo pido.

—Papi —dijo la niña mirando a Levi que al principio no se dio cuenta que le hablaba a él—, quiere que use ese sweeter horrible del reno, ¡ya estoy grande para esas chiquilinadas!

—Levi —Eren le pidió apoyo y el hombre miró a uno y luego al otro.

—Si es feo no deberíamos obligarla.

La niña sonrió de oreja a oreja y Eren puso la boca como una dona.

—Lo tejió mi madre.

—Pero ya lo usé las dos navidades pasadas —Se quejó la niña.

—Con mayor razón, ya tres años usando el mismo atuendo es mucho.

—¡Ush! Como sea, nada de cruces invertidas, ni hechizos o conjuros y más te vale que escondas la tabla ouija —Advirtió Eren a su hija—. Vamos, Levi, se nos hace tarde.

—Uh, te dijo Levi, vas a tener que darle un regalo bien grande para que te perdone —Se burló Liren.

—Y tú Li, también vas a sacar el polvo de los muebles.

—¡Oye!

—Y lavas los platos del desayuno —Se sumó Levi mientras su supuesto hijo lo miraba indignado.

Eren se puso un abrigo antes de salir al garage para subir a la camioneta familiar, Levi descolgó una especie de campera negra con unas manchas en la espalda de algo como cloro.

—¿No había algo peor en la ropa de caridad que nos debieron donar? —Dijo mientras seguía a Eren y el otro solo se rió.

—Conste que quise comprarte esa campera de plumas de ganso y dijiste que no querías gastar tanto, que le tenías cariño a "eso".

—¡¿Pero qué carajos es esta chatarra?!

En el garage había una Fiat Palio Weekend de color rojo que tenía el guardabarros abollado y atado con alambre para que no de cayera del todo, además de algunos rayones en una de las puertas.

—Ups, disculpe Príncipe de Asturias su carruaje con sementales blancos no hizo tiempo de llegar —dijo Eren con sarcasmo mientras le tiraba las llaves.

Cuando arrancó hacía un ruido extraño como de raspado.

—¿Las correas de este auto murieron y ahora son zombies? —dijo Levi y Eren sonrió mientras se ponía el cinturón y miraba su celular, sacó un par de recortes de su bolsillo.

—Vamos primero a Wallmart, tengo muchos cupones de descuento.

—¿Cu-cupones de descuento? ¿Qué es eso?

—Soy un genio, los conseguí de las revistas que llegaron con el cable, de unos diarios que tiró Rico, y otros los tengo de compras anteriores, te vas a enamorar de nuevo de mí, lo sé. ¿No te lo esperabas, cierto? Tenemos como un treinta por ciento de descuento ¡Iiiiuujjuuu! Esta navidad comeremos filete.

—Bueno, ¿ahora por donde?

—Ya, deja de bromear, vamos a Wallmart te dije.

Levi agarró su celular y manipuló para que el GPS le indicara la ruta, Eren lo miró extrañado pero se encogió de hombros. Levi suspiró y miró de reojo a su "marido", cuando bajaran iba a buscar en Google: como despertar de una pesadilla.

.

By Luna de Acero.-


End file.
